The Picture
by 3ntitylvr
Summary: "Please Sasuke. Where are you? I haven't heard from you in three nights. Three! Please talk to me! I just want to talk to you dammit!" He was silent for a bit. "...bye..."


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. The song that this is based off of is _Picture_ by _Kid Rock _and _Sheryl Crow_

**Warning:** mention of drugs and sex, language

* * *

><p><strong>The Picture<strong>

Sasuke looked at his reflection, not liking what he saw. He looked worn out and well...like hell. He sighed and splashed his face with water before fixing up his hair as much as possible. He went down to the hotel lobby to meet the girl for tonight. He passed the front desk and paused as the man cleared his throat. "What is it?"

"Sir...you've been here for three days...shouldn't you possibly-" He stopped when he got the famous Uchiha glare.

Sasuke scowled. "As long as I pay, you shouldn't give a fuck what I do." He turned as a girl walked into the lobby. She smiled and sashayed over to him. He took her hand and brought her up to his room for the night.

He hadn't left the hotel ever since he decided to leave his boyfriend. He didn't know why he left. He couldn't remember the reason. All he knew was that it was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. But yet, he still wouldn't go back. No. He refused to admit that he was wrong. He REFUSED to admit it. Uchiha's were NEVER wrong.

The girl, he forgot her name, whined as he plowed into her. "T-Take it easy Sas-Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored her and just kept moving hard and fast. He wanted to stop thinking about his blond. He wanted to cleanse him from his system. He wanted...he wanted Naruto.

Sasuke looked back at the girl passed out on the bed. He grunted and turned back to the coffee table. He took a large swig of his drink, straight whisky, and just sat there. He needed to stop thinking. He couldn't get that blond out of his mind! He checked his stash. "Tch...need to get more coke..." He wondered if the drug dealer would deliver.

He took another swig before looking at the almost empty bottle. "..." Maybe this was why he left. So he wouldn't poison the sweet angel that he once called his love. He'd been acting like this for months before he finally left. "...will I ever change?"

The raven got up and walked over to the bed. He frowned as he looked at the picture on the side table. It was of him and Naruto. They were smiling. When was the last time he had smiled? He scowled and picked it up. "..." He was surprised when he saw a tear fall onto the glass. He sat down heavily on the bed, hearing the girl make a protest at the movement. He saw more tears falling onto the picture and couldn't help it. He missed him.

He opened the drawer of the side table and put the picture in. He couldn't look at Naruto. Not while he was betraying him. He just couldn't do it. His mind whispered that it wasn't betraying since they broke up. But his heart knew...there would only ever be one love for him and that was Naruto.

_**OwO**_

Naruto was in a hallway, listening to the phone ring. He felt pain yet again when the answering machine picked up. When he heard the beep he said, "Sasuke? It's me again. I just wanted to know where you are. Please...call me back." He hung up and walked back to the table where his friends were waiting for him.

Kiba gave a half-smile. "He pick up?"

Naruto shook his head. "No...guess he's asleep or something."

Gaara opened his mouth as if to say something but thought better of it and simply took a drink of his water.

Naruto looked around at them. Kiba, Gaara, Lee. They all knew something. "What aren't you guys telling me?"

Lee really did try to smile fully but Naruto could tell. He could just tell that something wasn't right. Lee did a nervous laugh. "It's nothing Naruto. Let's just have fun tonight okay?"

Naruto sighed and stood. "Sorry guys. I don't think I'm in the mood to have fun. I'll see you all tomorrow." He then just left the bar that they were at.

Naruto walked home slowly, feeling the pain grow in his chest. It felt like he had lost Sasuke long before the raven actually left. He had kept waiting for HIS Sasuke to come back. But the Uchiha only got worse. He would ignore him, lie to him, get drunk, come home late. "Why do I even bother waiting?" He knew why. Because despite all of Sasuke's misgivings he still loved him.

He unlocked his door and walked in. He immediately went to his cabinet and got out a wine glass. He pulled out one of his cheap wines and poured a glass. He just wanted the pain to go away. He walked into his living room and sat down. He tried Sasuke's number again. When it came to the beep he spoke. "Please Sasuke. Where are you? I haven't heard from you in three nights. Three! Please talk to me! I just want to talk to you dammit!" He was silent for a bit. "...bye..."

He hung up the phone and put it on his coffee table. He took a large sip of wine before he picked up a picture of him and Sasuke. They were smiling, having fun...when was the last time he had smiled?

He felt arms wrap around him from behind. "Sorry Sai...did I wake you up?"

The man that was so similar to Sasuke yet so different made a humming noise. "Not really. Come and lay down. You just need some sleep is all."

Naruto nodded. "Kay...Just give me a second okay? I'll be there in a bit." He felt the kiss below his ear and heard the quiet artist head back to the bedroom. Naruto stood, still holding the picture. He wasn't surprised when he realized he was crying.

He put the picture in the junk drawer of the kitchen. He then just stood there, crying silently. He was with Sai but at the same time he wasn't. He knew it wasn't fair to the raven but he couldn't help it. His heart would always belong to Sasuke. They'd only had sex once and Naruto hadn't really been into it. Sai said that he would wait for Naruto to be better but he doubted that he would. He loved Sasuke...he always would.

He walked back to the bedroom and laid next to the raven. Was he betraying Sasuke like this? He just didn't know.

_**OwO**_

Three months later an unexpected meeting happened. Naruto paused on the sidewalk as Sasuke did the same. Standing next to Sasuke was Sakura. Naruto gave a hesitant smile. "Uh...hey Sasuke. How are you?"

Sasuke couldn't make eye contact. "Fine I guess...and you?"

Naruto bit his lip for a second before shrugging. "Same."

Both boys were wanting to tell the truth but couldn't say it. Their lives had both become dark and meaningless. They were simply going through the motions now.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well...it's nice to see you again Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. Same."

Sasuke felt memories surface. Of them laughing, fighting, playing, working...loving... Naruto was like a sun and for this one little moment Sasuke wasn't in the blackness that his life had become. He glanced up and saw a look in Naruto's blue eyes. It was as if he was expecting something.

Naruto waited for a few seconds before disappointment filled him. He had hoped that Sasuke would say he was coming home now. That he wasn't going to stay away...that he still loved Naruto the way that he loved Sasuke.

Naruto sighed when nothing but awkward silence happened. "Well...I'm on my way to training with Kakashi-sensei..."

Sasuke nodded. "Oh. Well I'm..." He couldn't very well tell the blond that he was on the way to the bar to drown his thoughts in alcohol. Especially since the thoughts were all about naruto. "I'm headed somewhere too."

_**OwO**_

Later that night, both of them found themselves sitting in tears. Their thoughts on each other and what they wished their future had actually been. It was dark in their rooms and silent. So their soft whispers echoed when they said, "Why are we living this way?"

Sasuke looked at the drawer that held that memory. He sighed and opened it, pulling out the picture. "I can't do this anymore."

Naruto stood and went to the junk drawer. He opened it and pulled out the picture he had hidden there so long ago. His hands shook and his vision blurred. He needed Sasuke...he needed him and there was no arguing that.

He picked up his phone and dialed the number. It went immediately to voicemail meaning the phone was either turned off or in use. "Sasuke. I'm sorry for whatever I did. Please...come home...I miss you..."

Naruto hung up. He blinked as he saw he had a voice mail. He put the phone to his ear and his eyes widened as he heard, "Naruto. I'm sorry. I promise I can change and be the man you fell in love with. I guess I'm just calling to say...I want to come back home...if you'll have me."

As soon as the message ended, Naruto's phone rang. He quickly answered, tears in his eyes. "Sasuke? Did you mean what you said?"

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes. Please...I still love you and I can't live in denial anymore. I was wrong. I was wrong on so many levels. I still love you so much."

Naruto was crying silently now with a smile. "I love you too. I've never stopped." Sai and him had broken up over a month ago when they realized that it just wasn't going to work. "So...you gonna come back home now?"

Sasuke gave a half chuckle. "If you'll let me then hell yes I will."

The call ended with them both saying "I love you".

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Okay everyone. This story took longer to write than i meant it too. I was thinking of whether having the lyrics in or out would be better but I think it flows better without the lyrics. I hope you all liked this and now I'll try working on some of my other work as well. love ya'll

Peace-Out ^-^v

-EntityLvr


End file.
